Tips
Tips are shown in loading screen. Randomly, one of them is displayed during the game is being loaded. Available Tips * View mode can be found in the lower left corner. * See how many "Likes" your Island has in the Castle's Stats tab in the Info Menu. * Play the Monster Scratch Game in the Nursery. * Decorations are ordered by price and categorized in the Market! * A monster's full information becomes available when it is placed on an island. * The more torches you have lit on an island, the better your chances to breed rare monsters! * You will gain XP from baking, removing obstacles, and upgrading structures. * Mute monsters to vary the song. * Visit Options menu. * Breeding for a rare monster and know the combo? Click Retry in the breeding menu! * The Shugabush is required for all breeding combinations on Shugabush Island. * Scratch Ticket and Memory Game prizes now scale as you level up! * Visit a torch's info to see how much burn time it has left! * Always place a monster before selling it to gain XP. * Group duplicate monsters together for some added volume! * Higher level monsters make more coins. * The extragavant castle is the maximum castle. For now. * Ethereal Island has a separate family of elements - Plasma, Mech, Shadow, Crystal, and Poison. * Don't want to wait? Get some diamonds. * Hidden items will appear in menus as you level. * Check out the stats tab in Info Menu for monsters and castles! * Customize the size of your decorations by using the slider while moving them around your island! * Unlock the Wishing Torches at Level 12! * Reunite the members of the Legendary Shugafam on Shugabush Island! * When you light a wishing torch, it improves the chances of breeding rare monsters! * It takes 4 feedings to level up a monster. * Check out the Hotel and Storage structures in the Market at Level 15! * Unlock the amazing Wubbox monster at Level 27! ** NOTE: Now, you can unlock it at Level 20. * Permanently-Lit Wishing Torches now burn a brilliant blue! * Each island has a unique family of elements - Pay close attention to a monster's sigils to determine how to breed the monster you want! * Some monsters are hard to breed, but with a little patience, you can breed all the monsters for free. * Some objects in View Mode make sounds when clicked. * Think you have what it takes to play the Memory Game? Play for free daily from the castle! * Ethereal Monsters are rare and valuable. It takes a lot of luck and patience to breed one. * Remove obstacles to make more room. * You can teleport Ethereal Monsters to Ethereal Island once they have reached Level 15. * The castle produces a bass sound. * There are five classes of monster: Natural, Supernatural, Ethereal, Seasonal and Legendary. * Check out View Mode in the bottom left corner. * Try your luck at the Monster Scratch Ticket in the Nursery Menu, for free once a week. * You can adjust the volume of each individual monster! * Muted monsters still earn coins. * Record the BBB ID of your account in a safe place. This is helpful if we need to assist in recovering lost progress. Category:Game Mechanics